The "SG" / Firebrand
The "SG" was conceived by Nashville plant manager Whitey Morrison in 1979 to fill the gap in the budget end of the SG lineup, following the discontinuation of the Special (although a short-lived model bridged the gap between them, see: SG Standard / Special). This model introduced the change in control layout that the SG Standard would undergo the following year. It also had a unique finish with black paint splatter and small dings throughout to create a distressed appearance. In January 1980, a new version called the "SG Firebrand" was introduced with a branded-in Gibson logo and a Mahogany body and neck for a slightly lower price. By July 1980, these models both became part of the "Firebrand Series" and were renamed as "The 'SG' Standard" and "The 'SG' Deluxe", with the Standard now gaining the branded-in logo as well. The name of the Deluxe model was changed several times throughout its production run. While the last catalog these models were featured in was from 1981, the last models were shipped as late as 1985. Most examples seem to have been produced in 1980 and leftover stock of Deluxes were refinished in new full-gloss colors with black headstocks and silk-screened logos throughout 1981. The Standard was discontinued in 1982. New production of the Deluxe appears to have been done in smaller batches from 1982 to early 1984 before they were phased out in favor of the newly returned Special. The "SG" (Standard) * 1979-1981 * $499 (1979) * $599 (July 1980) Body: * Beveled, solid Walnut body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** Semi-gloss distressed Neck: * 3-pc laminated Walnut * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 20th fret * Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays (early 1979) * Ebony fretboard w/ dot inlays ** Inlay at 1st fret ** 12" radius * Volute * Large Open Book headstock * Silk-screened Gibson logo (1979) * Branded Gibson logo * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * "The SG" Humbucker (Neck position) ** Indox 7 ceramic magnet ** 7.2K Ohms DCR ** Designed by Bill Lawrence * "Velvet Brick" zebra Humbucker (Bridge position) ** Indox 7 ceramic magnet ** 7.5K Ohms DCR ** Originally called the "TGA Super Humbucker" (1979) ** Designed by Bill Lawrence * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 300k pots *** 100k tone (sometimes) Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Grover Keystone tuning machines (1979) * Schaller M6 tuning machines (1980-1981) ** Keystone buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w with "The 'SG'" engraving (1979) ** 2-ply b/w with "Firebrand 'The SG' Standard" engraving * Black Speed knobs * Switch ring (early-mid 1979) * Harmonica Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece (early-mid 1979) * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Natural Walnut The "SG" Deluxe * 1980-1984 * $529 (July 1980) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** Semi-gloss distressed ** Gloss (1981-1984) Neck: * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany (1983-1984) * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 20th fret * Ebony fretboard w/ dot inlays ** Inlay at 1st fret ** 12" radius * Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays (~1983, uncommon) * Volute (1979-1981) * Large Open Book headstock * Narrow Open Book headstock (1982-1984) * Branded Gibson logo * Silk-screened Gibson logo (1982-1984) * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * "The SG" Humbucker (Neck position) ** Indox 7 ceramic magnet ** 7.2K Ohms DCR ** Designed by Bill Lawrence * "Velvet Brick" zebra Humbucker (Bridge position) ** Indox 7 ceramic magnet ** 7.5K (bridge) Ohms DCR ** Originally called the "TGA Super Humbucker" (1979) ** Designed by Bill Lawrence * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 300k pots *** 100k tone (sometimes) Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Schaller M6 tuning machines (1980-1981) ** Chrome Keystone buttons * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines (1981-1983) ** 14:1 ratio ** Chrome Keystone buttons * Grover Kluson-style tuning machines (1984) ** 14:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w with "Firebrand 'The SG' Deluxe" engraving ** 2-ply b/w with "SG Firebrand" engraving ** 2-ply b/w with "The 'SG'" engraving (1983-1984) * Black Speed knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece * 3-Point Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece (1982-1984) Finishes: * Natural Mahogany * Antique Mahogany * Wine Red (1981-1984) * Ebony (1981-1984) * Devil Red (1981-1982) * Bahamas Blue (1981-1982) * Goldburst (1981-1982) * Silver (1981-1982) * Holly Green (1981-1982) * Candy Apple Red (1983-1984) * Electric Blue (1983-1984) * Yellow Mist (1983-1984) * Tangerine (1983-1984) * Ultra Violet (1983-1984) * Walnut (1983-1984) * Antique Tobacco Sunburst (1980 / 1984?) * Vintage Cherry Sunburst (1984) * Silverburst (1984)